All Grown up
by Kira-Oni13
Summary: A request of god leads Maes back to earth one last time to see his family.


**Hello everyone, Ok so for a while now I had this idea in my head and finally decided to write it out. This is about Maes Hughes getting a second chance to go back to earth and see his beloved wife and daughter one last chance in person. In this story God gave Maes a choice to become one of his guardian angel's. However, in order to become one, Maes would have to give up all his memories of his previous life, so they wouldn't interfere with his job. Maes wanting to become one asks god if he could go to earth and see his family one last time. I figured I give you a little background on it so your not confused ^3^. I worked really hard on this, so please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any fullmetal alchemist character's mentioned in this. If I did..Maes would have never died _**

* * *

"_Kami-sama I have one request,"_

"_What is it Maes?"_

"_Could I go back to earth one last time?"_

"Ehh, do you think he's dead?"

"I'm not sure nii-san,"

He could hear the strange voices echoing all around him, in the endless darkness. He wanted to open his eyes but couldn't seem to. His body ached all over as he tried to move himself. Trapped in the eternal darkness, he couldn't do anything but listen to the far away voices. Suddenly he felt a hard jab to his side; he wanted to cry out however, he could not find his voice.

"Oi, are you alive?"

"Nii-san! Don't jab him with a stick, you could hurt him!"

Unable to stand it any longer he forced his eyes open, and was blinded. He heard a sudden scream and a thump before he was finally able to focus his eyes. He sat up and began to stare at his hand, in confusion. He moved it around inspecting it quietly, this definitely wasn't his hand.

'_This isn't my hand, whose is it'_

"Oi mister, are you ok?"

Maes looked up completely forgetting that he wasn't alone. His eyes landed on two small children, a boy and a girl. They appeared to be siblings, with matching chocolate brown eyes and golden brown hair. Both of them seemed to be frightened, the little girl hiding behind her brother, while he sat on the ground speechless. Maes knew why instantly.

Just up until a minute ago the children believed him to be dead. When he suddenly sat up, he startled them. Maes smiled friendly trying to ease their worry before finally speaking. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you," he said in an unfamiliar voice.

"Don't cha, know it's bad to sleep on the ground mister," the girl whispered. "Yea and besides you didn't scary me old man," the brother huffed standing up, dusting off his pants. Maes couldn't help but to grin and laugh. "Shut up," the boy grumbled. Children were just so adorable sometimes, he couldn't help it.

It reminded him of his beloved Elicia and suddenly he remembered what he had come here for. Standing up himself he also dusted off his pants. "I have to go now," he stated gently. "There's someone I have to go and see," he wasn't sure why he was telling them this, it only seemed natural to.

"Bye, bye mister," the girl smiled sweetly.

Maes held in the urge to pick her up and squeeze, she was just so cute. The boy on the other hand, still mad at Maes gave a little nod before grabbing his sister's hand, leading her away. He watched them disappear around the corner before sighing.

'_I hope Gracia and Elicia still live in the old house'_

As Maes made his way out of the alleyway he happened to notice a cracked mirror lying in a garbage pile. He stopped before picking it up, curious to see what he now looked like. Since his old body had been gone. He stared shocked still not believing that this was the new him, temporally of course.

Maes's once dark brown hair was now sandy blonde. His once golden eyes, where now a bright sky blue. Everything about him was different. He was younger, maybe late twenties; and he also had a darker tan. Maes just stared, he wasn't by any means use to it, but he didn't mind.

Deciding it was best to move on he set the mirror back down. Upon leaving the alleyway he instantly recognized the neighborhood. Smiling to himself, he said a silent 'thank you' to Kami-sama. As he walked down the street he took everything in. Nothing had changed much since he was alive, so much so he could believe it had been twelve years.

'_Elicia should be fifteen now'_

Lost in thought he nearly passed up the one house he could never forget. He stopped and just stared, he wasn't sure if he should go up or not. Smiling to himself he never noticed the person approaching from behind. He didn't know until she spoke, startling him.

"Is there something I can do for you sir?"

Maes quickly spun around until his eyes landed on her beautiful green eyes. He was speechless, here standing before him was his one true love, Gracia. She hadn't changed much, her light brown hair now reached her shoulders. However, other then that she was still the same amazing women he fell in love with.

Gracia noticing his bewilder glaze spoke again. "Are you lost sir?" she questioned kindly. "Uhhh…" was all that came out of his mouth. Maes couldn't seem to form words let alone sentences. To keep himself from looking like a complete idiot he managed to shake his head no. She smiled sweetly and was going to say something when another person interrupted.

"Is something the matter dear?" a man called walking up. He was a tall, fragile looking man with dark hair and pail blue eyes. His eyes were warm and his smile was very gentle. Gracia turned an all loving smile unto him. "No, I was just talking to this gentleman," she replied softly. "Oh," he turned to Maes, "hello it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Nick," he said kindly.

"I assume you know my wife Gracia?" he questioned smiling. Maes was taken back but quickly regained his composure. "Actual no, I just met her." he paused. "I was just admiring your house, it reminded me of a house I used to live in a long time ago," he said looking back at the house smiling.

"I see, well your welcome to join us for tea if you'd like, Gracia makes the best tea around here," Nick said politely. "Stop it your embarrassing me," she laughed whole-heartedly. "As much as I'd like that there's somewhere I have to go. It was nice meeting you; I hope you have a wonderful life together," he smiled, walking away.

'_I'm glad she's found someone who makes her happy'_

Maes like any human was at first a little upset that she had moved on. However, that feeling quickly passed, Nick had seemed like a great guy, so he was glad. Crossing the street he decided that it was time for him to go. When he got into the park, a sudden force threw him off balance and to the ground.

He laid quietly on the ground trying to figure out what had happened, as he saw stars. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry mister!" a girl squealed. "Your not hurt are you?" she questioned concerned, as he sat up. "No, no I'm fine really," he smiled rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh good," she sighed relieved.

Maes opened his eyes and spotted a girl around fifteen. She had long light brown hair, which had been braided and bright emerald green eyes. When he looked closely at her he couldn't help but to gasp. "What is your name?" he questioned quickly. She was taken back at first but then relied. "I'm Elicia Hughes," she said grinning. "Hughes?" he relied as if wasn't sure what she said.

"Yep, my dad was Maes Hughes Brigadier General," she stated proudly. Hearing her say that made his stomach do flips. "Was…" he said quietly. Elicia's face dropped slightly, "he died when I was little, protecting this country," she sighed sadly. "However, I know my daddy's watching me from heaven so I'm not too sad," she said smiling. "Besides I know he wouldn't want me to be sad," she said sweetly.

Maes smiled genuinely as he stood up. "I know for sure your dad's proud of you, and I'll always love you," he stated walking away, leaving her confused. "Wait…what?" she questioned jumping up. Maes turned to her one last time as a light began to surround him. "I love you Elicia and your mother very much, and always keep that smile on your face, goodbye sweetheart," he stated as he reverted to his true form.

"Daddy!" she cried as tears fell. He smiled happily as tears fell from his own eyes. "I'll always be watching," he smile kindly. Elicia nodded trying to wipe her tears away as Maes began to fade. "I love you daddy!" she cried out as he disappeared from her sight. "I will always love you," she whispered falling to her knees.

* * *

**I loving memory of Maes Hughes, we all love you.**


End file.
